Modern commercial transport aircraft have wings that are designed to be very efficient at high subsonic Mach numbers. Accordingly, the wings can provide relatively high fuel efficiency during cruise flight segments, which make up the bulk of a typical airliner flight plan, particularly for long range aircraft. These aircraft typically include other devices (e.g., leading edge devices, trailing edge devices, and spoilers) that change the shape of the aircraft wing during takeoff, descent, and/or landing. Accordingly, the shape of the wing can be temporarily changed to increase the lift and/or drag of the wing during non-cruise flight segments.
Continued competitive pressure on airlines and manufacturers has made fuel efficiency an increasingly important aspect of aircraft operations. Increasing fuel prices have exacerbated this pressure. However, existing systems may not improve aircraft fuel efficiency to desired levels, while still maintaining low costs for system development, manufacturing, operations, and maintenance, and while maintaining commonality with existing systems.